


for a better day

by bajabastard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly just comfort though, really awful things happened but in the past and theyre only briefly mentioned here, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabastard/pseuds/bajabastard
Summary: Overture doesn't understand why Updraft forgives him, so Updraft makes him understand how he feels.





	for a better day

**Author's Note:**

> look..... its almost two am and i wrote porn of my ocs that no one is gonna read bc there are no canon characters but its cute as shit so im just gonna post it because fuck it. 
> 
> trigger warning for fucked up.  
> for reference what happened was updraft managed to piss off tarn and uh was turned into a living sex doll. eventually he ended up in a shop selling actual sex dolls and overture, a pathetic lonely bastard, bought him, totally unaware that he was an actual person.  
> then a bunch of shit happened that im currently writing about but its all very hurty and i just wanted to not hurt them for a minute. i like hurting my ocs but only so i can help them heal and get better. 
> 
> this, btw, takes time quite a bit after all that went down. like. probably at least a couple decades. 
> 
> title taken from song of the same name.

Updraft was sitting on Overture's lap, legs straddling one of his thighs. Lubricant and transfluid from their previous interfacing leaked out of Updraft's valve, making the two of them even more of a mess.

Updraft let out an amused vent. “Hey babe, this remind you of anything?”

Overture looked up at him, clearly confused.

Updraft did his best to sound scandalized. “Our first time interfacing! You remember don't you?”

Overture's confusion deepened. “But I was sucking your spike? I know I'm old but I don't think my memory is _that_ bad.”

“No no, our _first_ time.” He gently swatted at Overture's nose. “When we first met!”

Underneath him he felt Overture's frame tense up. “But that was… You were still…” His voice had gotten that tone he gets right before he gets all sad and apologetic.

“Yeah yeah, you were still a pathetic loser then.” He paused to press a quick kiss to Overture's forehead. “Still are honestly.”

Updraft ducked as Overture took a playful swing at him, accompanied by a gasp. Updraft could tell it was intended to sound dramatically insulted, but only because he knew him so well. They were still working on the acting thing, Overture was getting there.

Updraft giggled at him. “You're my pathetic loser though, and I wouldn't want anymech else.”

Overture's engine purred happily in response.

“I totally did not think you were gonna fit.” Updraft indicates that he was, in fact, referring to Overture's spike by moving one hand to stroke it.

“You're, ah, rather blasé about that whole thing.” Overture's voice hitched as Updraft continued to stroke his spike. “I still don't understand why you don't don't resent me for that, you would be in, ah! I-in the right if you were to do so.”

“So you're saying that it is within my right to have any reaction to you over what you did to me while I was still… Well, still still?”

Overture nodded, clearly unsure about where this was going.

“Then I am allowed to forgive you.” Updraft smugly booped Overture's nose.

“Using my own argument against me, clever.” And Updraft swore he felt Overture's spike get harder as he said that. “Very well. But I am still curious why.” He paused, clearly leaving it as a question. “But if you would rather not talk about it I understand!” He rushed to tack on.

Updraft leaned forward and kissed Overture, not a peck but not on the level of sloppy makeout either. “I'll tell you.” He paused and held up a finger. “But I have one caveat.”

“And that is?”

Updraft pointed his raised finger at Overture's spike. “I want that inside me first.” He flashed a grin equal parts sultry and gremlin.

Overture returned the look. “That can be arranged.” One of his hands wrapped around his waist. Updraft's new frame was a bit larger and sturdier than his previous one but Overture could still lift him easily with one hand.

Overture lifted him up and without any preamble lowered Updraft on to his spike. Updraft let out a quiet gasp and rested himself against Overture's chestplate.

He let out a satisfied hum and ground his hips into Overture. “I still haven't gotten over how well you fit in me.”

Overture mumbled something that might have been a response or just a moan. He thrust into him slightly, resisting the urge to slam into him as hard as he'd like.

“Anyways I…” Updraft panted briefly before continuing. “I was saying something, what was I saying?”

“You were, ah, talking about your experiences when you first ‘met’ me.” Overture's voice wobbled as he spoke. “This might not be! Ah, not be the easiest situation to have this conversation.”

Updraft ceased the shallow rolling of his hips and grinned impishly up at him. “Yeah. I know.”

“You're a tease.”

“Mm-hm. Anyways, I did say I would explain.” He punctuated his statements with his hips, drawing small gasps from Overture.

“Well first of all, this is nice! We're both clearly enjoying it now, why not then too?”

“Because you didn't- couldn't consent. I was, quite literally, using you.”

“Sweetspark, you have no idea what I've been through. I've told you some of it but honestly I haven't yet told you the worst.” He paused to cup Overture's cheek in his hand. “So think about it like this: yes. You were using me, you thought I was an object and acted accordingly.”

He paused, possibly for dramatic effect, but instead took the moment to grind against Overture. “Mh! Do you know how good that felt after hundreds of thousands of years of intentional, targeted abuse?”

Overture paused for a moment to think, and also to thrust up into Updraft. “I suppose, but that doesn't change that I-”

Updraft pressed a finger to his lips before he could continue. “You acted in ways that were entirely reasonable considering the information you had. Not your fault.

“Honestly I’m not sure what I would have done if I hadn’t had that time with you. If I had gone straight from Tarn’s hands into normal society… I don’t know. It wouldn’t have been good.

“My whole situation was fucked up and isn’t going to stop having been fucked up.” He began slowly but steadily rocking his hips. “It might be hard for you to see but you helped me. I had forgotten that things could be good, that there were things to live for. If there’s a better way to remember that than a full body wash, massage, and oil bath from a mech who _really_ knows how to use his hands, I don’t know it.” He had picked up one of Overture’s hands and held it palm up as he covered it in butterfly kisses. “Thank you.” His glossa poked out to gently explore the tip of a finger before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Overture made an adorable squeaky noise, though he would never have described it as such.  

Updraft leaned against him, pressing kisses to his chest between words. “You’re so good to me, so kind, so considerate, so incredibly fucking hot.” His pace had picked up considerably and between that and his words Overture was almost entirely overcome.

“You take such good care of me, and I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you.” Their optics met and with a cry Overture overloaded, visor flaring bright white as he slammed into Updraft one final time.

Updraft followed not long after, adding to the mess of transfluid already coating Overture’s abdomen. He let himself fall forward onto his chest and rested there for a moment, enjoying the soft rumble of Overture’s engine and the quiet clicking of his internals. “Hey Overture?”

“Mh?”

“I love you.”

“...I know.” Updraft shouted indignantly and smacked him. Overture’s quiet rumbling chuckle bloomed into full peals of laughter. “I love you too Updraft, you know I do.”

“Yeah. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, thank you. not really sure why you would but thank you. 
> 
> constructive criticism/feedback/angry screeching is always welcomed.


End file.
